


Wrath Of Drabble

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-04-13
Updated: 1999-04-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 18:50:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11132667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived atDue South Archive. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDue South Archive collection profile.





	Wrath Of Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Wrath Of Drabble
    
    
    # Wrath
    Of Drabble
    
     
    
    
    INTRODUCTION: A drabble was introduced as being a work of fiction containing
    exactly 100 words. 
    
    
    
    **WARNING: Male/male relationship and explicit sex contained herein.
    No copyright infringement intended.**
    
    
    
    ------------------------------------
    
    
    
    When concurrent parts were posted, Lee often combined them for best readability
    -- thanks, Lee! Primary author(s) listed, any other alterations by Lee.
    
    
    
    --------------------------------
    
    
    
    Wrath Of Drabble Part 1 - Lee 
    
    
    
    He had lain in Ray's arms as he'd told him. Felt the soft completion
    of the body next to his stiffen into anger as he explained why this could
    never again happen between them; why the temporary reassignment to cover
    for an injured colleague was what they needed. Time apart; time to get
    their friendship back on more...acceptible...terms. 
    
    
    Six weeks...and the snow was still falling. 42 days of dwelling on his
    own monumental stupidity and cowardice. 42 nights of the betrayal in
    Ray's eyes, waiting for him when he closed his own. 
    
    
    And today was Ray's birthday...
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 2 - Michelle 
    
    
    
    He looked at the phone on his desk. It would only take a minute to dial
    the number. Sixty seconds, perhaps less, and Ray's voice would be on
    the other end of the line...no, he couldn't. He'd played the scenario
    out in his head time and again, and each time it ended with silence as
    Ray broke the connection. 
    
    
    This was for the best, he told himself sternly. If he couldn't seem to
    rid himself of those...inappropriate...sentiments, he could at least
    put distance between them. 
    
    
    But it was Ray's birthday. Surely it wouldn't be inappropriate to call...
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 3 - Katrina 
    
    
    
    A birthday call between friends -- and he and Ray were still friends,
    weren't they? Whatever else, or whatever *more* might have happened between
    them, surely the friendship could stand on its own merits. "It could,"
    Ben thought.  "It could still be there, even after what I did to him.
    Surely Ray must see that this is for the best ..." In a more private
    part of his mind, almost unheard almost even to himself, he added, "But
    is it?"  
    
    
    Mustering all his courage, Ben picked up the phone and dialed the number,
    barely surprised that he hadn't managed to forget it. 
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 4 - Desi
    
    
    
    Ray, eyes closed, rolled over reaching out his hand, but all he felt
    was an empty pillow; which should have been 'his' hair... cloth; which
    should have been 'his' body... nothing; which should have been 'him'.
    It had felt so real this time. *Just another dream.* he thought, disappointed
    once again.  
    
     
    "Happy fuckin' birthday Vecchio." he grumbled to himself. Brushing his
    hand over sleepy eyes and unshaven chin, he exited the bedroom.  
    
    
    His mother cheerfully hugged him "Felice Compleanno Raymondo!", soundly
    kissing him on the cheek.  "What's wrong caro? Its your birthday.  You
    should be happy."  He forced a smile. 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 5 - Jenn 
    
    
    
    "I'm alright, Ma."
    
    
    
    "No, you're not.  You miss him, don't you?" she perceptively asked. 
    
    
    
    Ray sighed.  He should have known better than to try to lie to her. 
    She always knew how he felt, maybe because she was his mother.  "Yeah,
    Ma, I miss him." 
    
    
    "So why don't you call him?  That would make you feel better."
    
    
    
    *Yeah, right, Ma,* Ray thought.  *That would only make my pain worse.*
    Out loud, he complained, "Hey, it's my birthday.  He should be the one
    on the phone." 
    
    
    Just then, the phone rang.  Ray picked up the receiver.  "Hello?" he
    asked. 
    
    
    "Hello, Ray."
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 6 - Desi
    
    
    
    "Hi Elaine."
    
    
    
    "Happy birthday.  Got a present for you... Winslow, the witness in the
    Grayson homicide, he's here.  I know its your day off..." 
    
    
    Ray looked relieved at this distraction.  He thought to himself, *Hell
    my life ain't worth celebratin' anyway. Thirty-five. Divorced.  Living
    with my mother.  Mooning over my best friend.  I hate my life.*  Instead
    he said, "Thanks. I'll be there." 
    
    
    Later, he saw the crestfallen look on his mother's face. "You be back
    for dinner Raymondo.  You hear me?" 
    
    
    Ray kissed her cheek.  "Sorry ma.  I'll try."
    
    
    
    He was stopped at the door by the phone ringing once more. 
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    PART 7 - Carri Ann 
    
    
    
    When the first ring sounded, Benny's heart seized in panic.  Immediately
    he slammed the phone down to hang up.  Staring at the contraption, his
    fears metamorphorisized from fear to anger.  "What have I done wrong
    that I need to tread on egg shells?" he spat aloud.  "All I have done
    is  professed *love*.  I should not be punished for loving someone."
    
    
    
    A sigh shook his body.  He knew better.  He he wasn't angry with Ray.
    It was frustration that he was feeling.  For once in his life he thought
    he could openly share his emotions, and again the thought backfired.
    Again his thoughts turned to calling Ray. 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 8 - Carol
    
    
    
    "Hello Ray"
    
    
    
    "Hi" voice stoic, heart pounding
    
    
    
    "How are you Ray"
    
    
    
    "Fine"
    
    
    
    Ben's heart was racing also, his head suddenly filled with conflicting
    thoughts. "I  ...  I wanted to wish you a happy birthday Ray", there
    was a note of longing in Ben's voice that Ray couldn't help using to
    his perverse advantage 
    
    
    "Is that all?" he asked.
    
    
    
    Ben's heart sank, so this was how it was going to be.
    
    
    
    "Ray, I ...."
    
    
    
    "Yeah, what"
    
    
    
    Ben sighed heavily, "I ...I'm sorry"
    
    
    
    There was silence as both men considered their next move.
    
    
    
    Ray's resolve disappeared, his voice softening,
    
    
    
    "When are you coming home Benny?"
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 9 - Carri Ann 
    
    
    
    Benny's heart leapt.  Had he heard right?  Did his friend ask as an earnest
    question of hope, or as a question of figuring out how much time he had
    before the mountie's return? 
    
    
    "Do you want me to come home Ray?"
    
    
    
    "Yeah, sure I do Benny."
    
    
    
    "You're not just humoring me?" Benny asked nervously.
    
    
    
    "You're my friend.  Aren't I allowed to miss you?"
    
    
    
    Benny didn't know what to say.  When he made the phone call he made a
    promise to himself not to expect too much.  If he didn't expect alot,
    the results, whatever they may be, would not disappoint him. 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 10 - Lee
    
    
    
    He'd also promised himself, when he accepted reassigment, not to be swayed
    on his decision that intimacy with Ray was...inadvisable. 
    
    
    But after six weeks of solitude, the sound of Ray's voice saying 'I miss
    you' seemed all that was needed for those promises to melt away. 
    
    
    "I missed you, too, Ray." Was that really *his* voice saying these words?
    "I think I made a mistake. I-" 
    
    
    "No." Ray's voice cut him off. He sounded hurt, almost angry. "No, you
    didn't, Benny. You were right. Like I said - I missed my *friend*. I'm
    wondering when my *friend* is coming home?" 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 11 - Michelle
    
    
    
    So it seemed they had traded places, and Ray had somehow reached the
    conclusion that their relationship was... imprudent. If he had called
    last week, or five weeks ago, would he have been met with the same bitterness?
    No matter. He hadn't called, and whatever Ray's feelings might have been
    then, they had changed now. 
    
    
    Still, Ray had said he missed him...and despite the angry words that
    followed, the sweetness of those three words was too much for him to
    withstand. Again, the words came out without his conscious volition.
    "As soon as I can get there," he promised. 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 12 - Katrina
    
    
    
    Ray didn't say anything for several seconds, and Ben began to fear he'd
    said the wrong thing.  Finally, sounding almost defeated, Ray's voice
    came back on the line, saying, "Benny, why did you do this?" Ben felt
    his heart lurch at the pain in his ... friend's voice. 
    
    
    Ben took a deep breath.  "Ray, I had to leave, at least for a while.*I
    think we both needed a chance to think things over, to ... to make decisions."
    
    
    
    "No, Benny," Ray broke in, sounding dangerously close to tears.  "I meant,
    why did you have to call now?  Today of all days?" 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 13 - Lee
    
    
    
    Ray's pain seared his soul and Fraser choked as he answered. "I...wanted
    you to know I'd remembered...." 
    
    
    "Yeah, well," Ray spat, "memories are all we got now, aren't they? *Your*
    choice, not mine. Right now, I wanna *forget*!" 
    
    
    Silence; a sigh - then a cold, tight voice: "I gotta go."
    
    
    
    Panic gripped Fraser. "Ray, wait! Can I call you tonight?"
    
    
    
    The line went dead.
    
    
    
         *****************
    
    
    
    Maybe he was distracted; maybe not. Either way, as Ray exited the precinct
    with Winslow on their way to the Courthouse, he never saw the shot coming.
    
    
    
    Lying on the sidewalk, he thought he could see snow falling....
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 14 - Katrina
    
    
    
    Ben stared out the plane window. He'd broken several regulations -- all
    right, a lot -- in his hasty departure, but he hoped the department would
    be able to sort everything out. All right.  As long as he was finally
    being honest with himself, he admitted that it didn't matter to him what
    the department did. 
    
    
    All he could think about was Ray.  The only thing he'd heard all during
    the long flight was the pain he'd heard over the phone.  At least now
    that he was going back to Chicago, he and Ray would have a chance to
    work things out. 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 15 - Michelle and Jenn 
    
    
    
    Arriving at O'Hare, Benny took the first available cab to Ray's house.
    He'd been a fool, but there had to be some way to put things right between
    them. 
    
    
    The house was deserted. "This is odd," he thought. "It's Ray's birthday;
    everyone should be here." 
    
    
    Listening to the nagging feeling of wrongness he had, he set off for
    the police station. Ray's desk was deserted. Perhaps he'd left early
    for once? 
    
    
    "Fraser? I thought you were still in Canada?"
    
    
    
    "Good afternoon, Elaine. Do you know where Ray is?"
    
    
    
    Biting her lip, she looked away then quietly answered: "He's been shot."
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 16 - Mrs. Fish
    
    
    
    Fraser thought he'd heard her incorrectly. "What did you say, Elaine?"
    
    
    
    "He's been shot, Fraser. They took him to Cook County Hospital. He's...
    he's in critical condition." 
    
    
    "Thank you kindly." It came out in a hushed whisper.
    
    
    
    Fraser turned and ran from the precinct, his heart racing. He only had
    to wait a few minutes for a cab. It couldn't end this way. Everyone he
    had ever loved had been taken from him. He wouldn't lose Ray as well.
    As the cab pulled up to the hospital, Fraser only had one thought. 
    
    
    "Please God, don't let me be too late."
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 17 - Lee
    
    
    
    His breathless enquiry led him to the waiting area outside the ICU. They
    were all there: Ray's sisters, brother, mother - and Lt. Welsh, unshaven
    and scowling, pacing the narrow space. 
    
    
    They hardly seemed to register his arrival. Francesca looked up and promptly
    burst into tears, comforted by her sister and brother-in-law. Mama Vecchio
    was like a statue, except for the threading of the rosary beads through
    her fingers. 
    
    
    He turned to Welsh for the information he both dreaded and desired. 
    
    
    
    "What happened? Ray...is he...?"
    
    
    
    It was the first time Welsh had ever seen the Mountie lost for words.
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 18 - Michelle
    
    
    
    "No." It sounded too much like "not yet" to be reassuring. "We're not
    sure what happened yet. He was leaving the precinct-- One of my men gets
    shot right outside *my* precinct," he growled. "We'll find the son of
    a bitch who did it." 
    
    
    He didn't care about justice at the moment, not when Ray could be...
    "May I see him?" Welsh directed him to the nurses' station, where he
    repeated his question. 
    
    
    "Family only. Doctor's orders," the nurse said.
    
    
    
    Ray's mother didn't even look up. "He's family. Let him see my boy."
    
    
    
    The nurse looked skeptical, but didn't argue.
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 19 - Alanna
    
    
    
    Ben stood over the bed praying that he'd wake up from this nightmare
    safe in Ray's strong arms.  God why was he cursed so? He wondered as
    he watched the rise and fall of Ray's chest, willing him  to open his
    eyes with each breath the respirator pumped into his lungs.  
    
    
    "You're not responsible for this, you know,"  whispered a voice behind
    him. 
    
    
    "I as good as pulled the trigger,"  Ben answered, not bothering to look
    behind him. 
    
    
    The elder Fraser shook his head,  "How does ending a...whatever you were
    having with him, cause an assassin to miss his mark?" 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 20 - Katrina
    
    
    
    "What are you talking about?" Ben whispered. He turned, seeing his father
    almost invisible in the corner of the room. 
    
    
    "Ray wasn't the target, son.  The killer was after the witness he was
    escorting.  All the same, Ray knows too much about the case, and they
    may come back to finish the job." 
    
    
    "Over my dead body," Ben said passionately. "And Dad -- as for 'whatever
    I was having' with Ray ... I loved him, and I still do." 
    
    
    "You have an odd way of showing it."  Ben turned to confront him, but
    the room was empty except for himself and Ray. 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 21 - Gitana
    
    
    
    His father was right.      
    
    
         
    Why did he always have to push away those he loved in order to follow
    some higher sense of righteousness?  Was he afraid of getting too close
    and being hurt? 
    
         
    Looking at the pale face that almost matched the sheets, he felt the
    tears roll down his own face.  He couldn't believe he had put his duty
    before his lover.  Duty wasn't going to caress his face when he failed
    nor was it going to whisper words of love in the heat of passion.  He
    reached for his hand and whispered:  "Ray, please don't leave me!" 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 22 - Anne 
    
    
    
    'You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I felt so loved, so
    secure. I threw your love away because I thought it 'inappropriate' for
    a Mountie, a consular official. I broke your heart for appearances' sake
    and now you're lying here...I'm so sorry and I love you so much' 
    
    
    Welsh entered.
    
    
    
    'Ray might still be in danger from the assassin,' said Ben, keeping hold
    of Ray's hand. No more shame or concealment. 
    
    
    'What makes you say that?' Welsh frowned.
    
    
    
    Ben hesitated. He could hardly tell Welsh that Fraser Sr had told him...
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 23 - Alanna
    
    
    
    "He was carrying Charles Winslow to court wasn't he?"  Fraser quickly
    asked. 
    
    
    "Yea.  So?"  Welsh asked, taking a hard look at the clasped hands resting
    on the bed covers. 
    
    
    "He was turning state's evidence on Mr. Cartelli, "  he answered, tightening
    his grip on Ray's hand, wishing that  he could wake him. 
    
    
    Welsh nodded, "Winslow has been taken to a safe house."
    
    
    
    "Ray was the one who talked Winslow into turning evidence in the first
    place.  I don't believe Mr. Cartelli took losing his best accountant,
    or his records, too well,"  he added, caressing Ray's cheek with his
    free hand.   
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 24 - Lee and Michelle 
    
    
    
    "And discovering, during questioning, that Winslow also witnessed Grayson's
    murder makes them both more likely targets." 
    
    
    Welsh frowned, disturbed by the implications and the sight of Fraser
    touching Vecchio in such an...affectionate way. 
    
    
    "Yeah, well, I'll assign more protection to Winslow and here, too. You're
    right, Cartelli may want to get rid of Vecchio, too." 
    
    
    "I'll stay," Fraser offerred, as though that had ever been in question.
    He had no intention of leaving Ray's side until Ray was out of the ICU,
    at the very least. 
    
    
    "I know that, Welsh said, "But I'll put a 24-hour guard on the room,
    too. Someone who isn't, er... someone who doesn't know Ray, who isn't
    emotionally involved in the case." He trailed off uncomfortably, studying
    the tableaux. "Fraser, what *are* you doing back here, anyway?" 
    
    
    The Mountie looked up at him with pain-filled eyes.
    
    
    
    "Ray and I had....a disagreement. I came back to try to put it right."
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 25 - Katrina 
    
    
    
    Welsh stared at Ben's hand, then at his face. Finally deciding to say
    something about the evidence in front of him. "So that's what's been
    going on with you two?" 
    
    
    Ben couldn't bring himself to take his hand away; in fact, it was the
    last thing he wanted. "Yes," was all he said. 
    
    
    Lt. Welsh nodded. "Well, I guess I shouldn't be totally surprised. It
    would explain why Ray was such a bastard after you left." 
    
    
    "It's all my fault. If I hadn't left --"
    
    
    
    "If you hadn't left, the same thing probably would have happened, or
    maybe you would have been the one getting shot." 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 26 - Anne
    
    
    
    Welsh stood.
    
    
    
    'I'll head back to the Precinct House and arrange everything,'
    
    
    
    As the Lieutenant left, Ben looked at Ray for a long moment. Unable to
    resist, he leaned forward and touched his lips to Ray's forehead. Then
    he moved down to Ray's mouth, which was warm but still, unmoving and
    unyielding. 
    
    
    'Aren't you supposed to be one of the family? Not a blood relative, I
    hope!' 
    
    
    Ben jumped as if he'd been shot. He hadn't even heard the nurse come
    in but it was OK, she just smiled at him. 
    
    
    Then, as he leaned back, Ray opened his eyes...
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 27 - Mrs. Fish
    
    
    
    "Ray... Ray can you hear me?"
    
    
    
    "Benny?" The voice was barely audible.
    
    
    
    "Ray, I'm here. I won't leave you -- not now, not ever again. I love
    you with all my heart and all my soul. You have to believe that." 
    
    
    "I know Benny. I... I love..." Ray lapsed back into unconsciousness.
    
    
    
    "Ray... Ray!" Ben placed another kiss on his lover's mouth. "I'm going
    to make you a promise Ray. I promise that the bastard who did this to
    you will pay -- pay dearly." He gave Ray's hand a gentle squeeze. 
    
    
    Just then Ray's monitors began a high-pitched beeeeeeeeeeeeep...
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 28 - Alanna
    
    
    
    Stark white coats and crash carts forced  the officers out of the unit
    with cold disregard.  Both men stood dumbfounded outside the veined glass,
    watching as the coats flew in and out of the curtained off  cubical where
    Ray waged silent war. 
    
    
    Seeing movement out the corner of his eye, Welsh  turned to see the Mountie
    shaking,  the tears streaming out of his eyes, dropping on his collar
    as he quietly stood there watching the shadows on the curtain frantically
    move in the dance of life and death.  Welsh wrapped his arms tightly
    around the sobbing man... and cried too. 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 29 - Anne
    
    
    
    'Son,'
    
    
    
    'Pop?'
    
    
    
    'Come along, son'
    
    
    
    'What?'
    
    
    
    'Come with me. We can play pool together and I'll introduce you to my
    buddies. Well, those of them that are over here. Then we could...I know,
    we could go camping, just like you always wanted!' 
    
    
    'Pop, why are you being so nice to me?'
    
    
    
    'Son, I want us to have a second chance. I want us to be friends, to
    be close. Didn't you always want that, too?' 
    
    
    'Oh yes, Pop,'
    
    
    
    'We're losing him,' said the doctor grimly. 'Give me the paddles - I'm
    gonna have one last try to restart his heart,' 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 30 - Lee
    
    
    
    They parted quickly as Ray's mother appeared.
    
    
    
    "Raymondo?" She whispered, her voice trembling.
    
    
    
    Ben scrubbed the tears from his face, knowing she needed his strength
    now. Taking her hand, he answered gently, "They're working on him, Mrs
    Vecchio. We don't know yet." 
    
    
    Welsh cleared his throat. "I'll wait outside."
    
    
    
    After what seemed like a lifetime, a doctor appeared from Ray's cubicle.
    
    
    
    "We got him back," the man said gravely. "But he's still very weak. The
    next 24 hours will be critical." 
    
    
    The relief hit him like a wave and Ben staggered.
    
    
    
     A gentle hand on his arm; a distant voice: "Benton?"
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 31 - Katrina 
    
    
    
    Ben looked down at Mrs. Vecchio and gave her hand a gentle squeeze. 
    She returned the pressure and turned to the doctor.  "Is my son awake?"
    
    
    
    "No." The doctor shook his head. "And he probably won't be for awhile.
    As I said, he's still very weak ..." Quietly he added, "We have every
    hope for his recovery, but I can't make any promises yet." 
    
    
    "I see. Thank you, doctor." The doctor withdrew, leaving Ben with Mrs.
    Vecchio. 
    
    
    "You should really sit down ..." Ben guided Mrs. Vecchio into a chair
    and sat beside her. 
    
    
    "Benton, I think we should have a talk."
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 32 - Mrs. Fish
    
    
    
    Mrs. Vecchio held both his hands. "Benton, what I have to say isn't easy.
    You're like a son to me. When you went away, you broke my Raymondo's
    heart. How could you do that? I thought he was tuo migliore amico --
    your best friend." 
    
    
    "Mrs. Vecchio, I never meant to hurt Ray. I needed time to think about...
    about our..." Ben wasn't sure how to tell her this, or if he should even
    be the one to tell her. "Mrs. Vecchio, Ray means more to me than anything
    in the world. I love him very, very deeply. We're... lovers." 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 33 - Ann
    
    
    
    The woman stood quite still for a moment, and Benton watched her closely,
    fearing he'd done the wrong thing in an attempt to make his decision
    more real, somehow. Had he been selfish, yet again, sacrificing others'
    feelings for his own comfort? 
    
    
    "Mrs. Vecchio? Are you all right?"
    
    
    
    Ray's mother kept tight hold of Fraser's hands, and said, "I should have
    guessed." 
    
    
    As Benton stared, amazed at how calm she seemed, and the woman went on.
    
    
    
    "He's not been this quiet since that Irene left Chicago. Raymond likes
    to hide his sorrow, you know." 
    
    
    "I realize that, now," Fraser admitted.
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 34 - Lee
    
    
    
    "I know how deeply I hurt him. But our...feelings seemed so...out of
    control." He swallowed. "We never thought about the consequences, of
    how it would affect our lives. I was...afraid - of what our love could
    destroy." 
    
    
    She lifted a hand to his face. "Great love is always a fearful thing,
    Benton. I don't pretend to understand what you and my son share - but
    I *will* try. You can't run away from this, caro." 
    
    
    The door opened abruptly, revealing Welsh.
    
    
    
    "Fraser, there was a call for you - from the Consulate." He hesitated.
    "...They suspended you, for abandoning your post." 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 35 - Mrs. Fish
    
    
    
    "Inspector Thatcher is on her way. She said something about escorting
    you back to Canada, and a Review Board. I'm sorry." 
    
    
    "Thank you, leftennant." Ben's heart sank. Well, it wasn't totally unexpected.
    He knew when he left his posting there would be consequences -- but he
    didn't care! The only thing that mattered to him right now was lying
    in the Intensive Care Unit on the brink of death. Duty and honor be damned!
    
    
    
    "You're in one hell of a pickle now, son."
    
    
    
    Fraser looked up to see his father, dressed in red serge, before him.
    
    
    
    "Oh, go away dad!"
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 36 - Katrina and Annie
    
    
    
    Welsh and Silvia Vecchio exchanged concerned looks and Fraser blushed
    hotly. 
    
    
    His father didn't go away. "They're going to think you're crazy, son,"
    Fraser Snr predicted. "And I'm not too sure they'd be wrong. I can deal
    with you and Ray being lovers if I have to. But throwing your career
    away? I loved your Mother, but I never left my post for her!" 
    
    
    Feeling completely exhausted, Ben scanned the three people standing before
    him, all wearing that same, worried, expectant expression and made his
    decision. 
    
    
    "Love is worth more than _any_ job; love is the most _sacred_ duty there
    is. I'm not going anywhere until I find whoever's responsible for shooting
    Ray!" 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 37 - Lee
    
    
    
    Welsh looked about to comment when a nurse emerged from Ray's cubicle.
    "One of you can sit with him now."
    
    
    
    Silvia squeezed Ben's hand. "You go in, Benton. The Lieutenant and I
    will wait outside." 
    
    
    She went to usher the man out but Welsh hesitated. "What about the Inspector?"
    
    
    
    Ben turned to face him. "Will you call me when she gets here?"
    
    
    
    Wesh nodded, then, "Fraser, she doesn't know when you found out about
    the shooting. It's some excuse, at least...." 
    
    
    Ben smiled. "Thank you, Lieutenant."
    
    
    
    His Father stood at Ray's bedside. "I hope you know what you're doing,
    Son..." 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 38 - Katrina
    
    
    
    Ben sighed and ran his hands through his hair.  "Dad, if I knew what
    I was doing, I would never have left."  He paused and said, "I don't
    want to give up my career.  But it that's the price I have to pay, well
    ... I can think of worse things.  Like losing Ray," he finished quietly.
    
    
    
    "Constable Fraser?"  Ben turned around to face Thatcher.  His father
    drew back into the corner, apparently intending to keep quietly. 
    
    
    Thatcher came over to the bed and looked down at Ray.  Almost unwillingly,
    she asked, "How is he?" 
    
    
    "He'll probably make it," Ben said.
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 39 - Gilda Lily and The Happy Sappy Fish 
    
    
    
    "Oh." Meg wasn't sure if that was good news. Her dislike of the man lying
    in the bed in this sterile hospital room was almost palpable. 
    
    
    "Inspector?" 
    
    
    
    She looked at Fraser. His blue eyes held a patina of shock. She immediately
    frowned and said brusquely, "That's fine to hear, Constable, but you
    know why I'm here?" 
    
    
    "Yes, Ma'am."
    
    
    
    "Now about you suspension... I'm sorry about your friend, but your duty
    was at your post, not here! Do you even realize the seriousness of what
    you've done?" 
    
    
    "I don't care."
    
    
    
    "What did you say?"
    
    
    
    "I said I don't care about what my duty should have been, or about following
    orders. Ray's all I care about. He's all I've ever cared about." 
    
    
    "I see... well... mmm... we need to go."
    
    
    
    "I'm not going back with you, Inspector."
    
    
    
    "Then you leave me no choice, Constable." Inspector Thatcher grabbed
    Ben's wrist and placed a handcuff around it. 
    
    
    She was stopped from continuing by a soft moan.
    
    
    
    "Ray?" Fraser asked eagerly, using his free hand to take his lover's
    and bending down. Meg held her breath, her hand curled up into a fist
    as she waited. 
    
    
    "Ray, please wake up," Fraser pleaded.
    
    
    
    She knew what her prayer was...
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 40 - Desi
    
    
    
    As Ray moved towards his beckoning Father, the scene began to waver as
    a jolt of something started pulling him away. Again he tried to move,
    but the pull grew stronger. His father and the pool hall disappeared,
    replaced by Fraser's apartment... 
    
    
    A shiver went through him when he saw and felt  Ben naked and aroused
    at his side. Ben's hands were doing incredible things to him. Then lips
    glided along his inner thighs. He whimpered when they only went so far
    then nothing...his beautiful lover was gone... 
    
    
    Fearful eyes opened... "Benny?!"
    
    
    
    Hearing him, Ben strained at Thatcher's handcuffs....
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 41 - Lee, Annie *and* Alanna 
    
    
    
    "I'm right here, Ray." Ben heard the tears in his voice - knew Thatcher
    did - but he didn't care. 
    
    
    The two Canadians watched Ray's face intently, Benny absently grabbing
    the emergency call button. 
    
    
    The wounded man's eyes fluttered open, struggling to focus on the two
    blurred images leaning over him, still not sure he wasn't dreaming. "
    're you really here?" he managed. 
    
    
    Fraser leaned close to kiss him on the forehead. "Yes, Ray, I'm really
    here." The tug of the handcuff reminded him of the pressing matter of
    Ray's attacker. "Ray, this is important -- what do you remember?" 
    
    
    "Huh? 'Member you left me..." he ventured, not sure if that was right.
    Their faces finally coming into focus, Ray frowned, eyes tracking to
    Ben's shackled wrist in horror. "What...?"
    
    
    
    Ben tightly grasped Ray's fingers between his shackled hands as Thatcher
    watched, smouldering contempt twisted across her face. "Constable!" she
    hissed, "if you do not come quietly, I will go get security to help drag
    you out." Her voice was hard. "Say your goodbyes, Constable - now! 
    
    
    "I'm sorry, Ray," Ben murmured, pressing his lips to Ray's gelid fingertips.
    His hands slipped from his lover's as she dragged him away. 
    
    
    "Benny, please..." Ray pleaded weakly, trying to lift his hand up to
    touch his beautiful Mountie. "Please don't leave me again...!" 
    
    
    "Hold it right there, Inspector!" Welsh's voice thundered from behind
    them. And then, in unison with the doctor pushing his way past him into
    the room: "What the hell do you think you're doing?" 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 42 - Gilda
    
    
    
    Ray watched in disbelief as the Dragon Lady dragged Benny away from him.
    Everything was in slow motion like some bad dream, Benny's hand outstretched
    as it strained to reach his.  He tried to move to take it but was too
    weak, his vision slowly blurring as Benny was slowly being dragged into
    the dragon's maw... 
    
    
    Suddenly there was an explosion of loud, angry voices.  He whimpered,
    "Benny," and miraculously, felt the cool touch of his beloved's hand
    on his. 
    
    
    "I'm here, Ray."
    
    
    
    Ray squeezed Benny's hand with all his strength, then whimpered again
    as he felt the hand slip away... 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 43 - Jerry, Katrina, and Anne C., and Lee
    
    
    
    The doctor attempted to herd everyone out but Ray's stricken expression
    cancelled Fraser's lifelong habit of obediance. He planted his feet and
    brought Thatcher up short, the handcuff biting into his wrist. 
    
    
    Staring incredulously at Ben's cuffed hand, the Doctor turned to Thatcher.
    "What the hell do you think you're doing? He lowered his voice, conscious
    of his patient's presence. "I've got a patient who almost died today
    and you're going around putting handcuffs on people?" 
    
    
    Thatcher stared right back. "He abandoned his post. He has to face the
    consequences for that." She turned to the Mountie. "You're going back
    to Canada, Fraser. Come along!" 
    
    
    Welsh's bulk barred the door, but now he spoke placatingly. "Inspector,
    neither Hospital Security, not the Chicago PD will want to get involved
    with the RCMP's internal disciplinary matters. Do you think you can drag
    Fraser back to Canada all by yourself? I'm sure Fraser will promise to
    turn himself in as soon as Vecchio's recovered," he coaxed. 
    
    
    "As soon as he's out of the ICU," she insisted, but they could see she
    was relenting. Seeing Ben with Ray had made her realise the truth of
    the situation. They belonged to each other and jealousy was pointless...
    
    
    
    Welsh turned the screw a little more: "Someone may try to kill Vecchio
    again. You hate him enough that you want to see him dead?" 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 44 - Lee
    
    
    
    "That's enough, people!" The doctor's patience finally gave out. He glanced
    at the bed. "Constable...Fraser? You'd better stay. But you two:*out*!"
    
    
    
    Thatcher glared but unlocked the cuffs. "This isn't over, Constable!"
    She stalked from the room, followed by Welsh. 
    
    
    Ben waited anxiously while the doctor checked his lover over.
    
    
    
    "He's okay," the man pronounced, to Ben's immense relief. "But he needs
    to stay calm. No more theatrics, or you're out of here!" 
    
    
    "Understood," Ben said gravely. "Thank you, doctor." Alone now, he knelt
    down at Ray's side. 
    
    
    "Benny, what's going on?" Ray rasped. "Why are you under arrest?" 
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 45 - Mrs. Fish
    
    
    
    "I didn't exactly follow procedures when I left Canada to come back here.
    In my haste to get back to you, I... I deserted my post, Ray. I've been
    suspended, and now Inspector Thatcher wants me to go back with her to
    Canada and face a Review Board. But don't worry, I'm not going to leave
    you again, I promise." 
    
    
    Fraser leaned forward and kissed Ray gently. "I love you, Ray."
    
    
    
    "You deserted your post for me, Benny?"
    
    
    
    "Yes, and I'd do it again without hesitation."
    
    
    
    "Oh, Benny, I love you so much." Ray caressed his lover's face. "Kiss
    me." 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 46 - Alanna
    
    
    
    Fraser cupped Ray's face in his hands, kissing him deeply and tenderly
    on the lips.  
    
     
    "Hold me?"  he murmured against the Mountie's lush, warm lips when the
    need for air forced them to part. 
    
    
    Squeezing Ray's hand in answer, Ben carefully sat on the edge of the
    bed, slowly lifting his lover off the unmoving mattress to clutch him
    tightly against his chest. 
    
    
    Ray rested his head in the soft crook of Benny's neck, smiling at the
    familiar scent of his aftershave and skin, as a strong hand gently stroked
    the back of his head, lulling him into peaceful sleep. 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 47 - Gilda Lily
    
    
    
    Ben held Ray in his arms, something he'd done many times before, but
    this time was especially sweet.  He cradled his lover like a child. 
    
    
    "Son."
    
    
    
    Ben's eyes were very blue as he looked up. "Hello, Dad."
    
    
    
    Robert Fraser sighed. "I still don't approve."
    
    
    
    "No offense, Dad, but I don't care." Ben tightened his hold on Ray defiantly.
    "I don't care what you or anyone else thinks." 
    
    
    "You don't care about my opinion anymore."
    
    
    
    "Not about Ray."
    
    
    
    "Very well then." Robert's voice was sad as began to fade. "You've given
    up everything for him." 
    
    
    "Yes"
    
    
    
    "Heaven help you, son." 
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 48 - Anne C 
    
    
    
    Ray stirred in his arms. "Who are you talking to, Benny?" he enquired
    sleepily. 
    
    
    "No-one," Fraser murmered, "...myself." He hesitated a little, then added,
    "Oh, by the way, Ray, I told Lt. Welsh about us. And I told your Mother.
    And Inspector Thatcher, she knows as well." 
    
    
    "Anyone you missed? My Uncle Gary? Buck Frobisher's cat?"
    
    
    
    "Are you angry with me?" Ben felt suddenly anxious.
    
    
    
    "No, Benny, I'm thrilled. I love you and I'm proud of what we have together."
    He settled back onto Ben's chest. "But how did they all react? Let me
    guess - Buck's cat took it well, everyone else flipped." 
    
    
    "I think Inspector Thatcher was a little...discomfited, but the others
    were fine."
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 49 - Katrina
    
    
    
    "That's nice..." Ray's eyes started to close. "How 'bout Ma?"
    
    
    
    "Oh, she seems quite accepting of our being together, and so does the
    rest of your family. I'm glad." Ben pressed his lips to Ray's forehead;
    he felt Ray curl into his shoulder. 
    
    
    "Yeah, me too. How upset was Thatcher, anyway?"
    
    
    
    Ben shrugged carefully, not wanting to disturb Ray. "I don't think you
    should worry about that now, Ray." 
    
    
    " 'Kay...Benny?"
    
    
    
    "Yes?"
    
    
    
    "Don't leave again, 'kay?"
    
    
    
    Ben gently tightened his grip on his sleeping lover. "No, Ray," he murmered.
    "I won't ever leave you again." 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 50 - Lee
    
    
    
    Within seconds, the chloroformed cloth did it's work. Closing the door
    on the unconscious Duty Doctor, the white-clad figure walked quietly
    down the night-lit corridor, nodded to the guard and entered the ICU
    cubicle. 
    
    
    Making his way over to the Mountie dozing in the chair, he laid a hand
    lightly on his shoulder. Fraser started awake. 
    
    
    "I'm sorry to disturb you, Constable, but I have to adjust your friend's
    medication." 
    
    
    "That's okay, Doctor. I need the bathroom anyway. I'll be back in a few
    minutes." 
    
    
    "Fine." The man smiled as Fraser left, then extracted a phial from his
    pocket... 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 51 - Gitana
    
    
    
    "This time I'm not making any mistakes" thought Ranieri.  He propped
    a chair against the bathroom door to make sure the Mountie wouldn't foil
    things.   
    
    
    One full injection into the IV solution and nobody would suspect a thing
    until it was too late. 
    
    
    In the bathroom Ben realized that for an orderly the man carried no medical
    equipment.  Something didn't add up.  He should have checked Ray's temperature
    or his blood pressure before trying to administer any medication.  Besides
    the man was carrying his id badge on the wrong side.  
    
    
    Ben inmediately reached for the door but couldn't open it...   
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 52 - Margie and Mrs Fish
    
    
    
    Ranieri pulled a needle from his pocket and removed the protective cover.
    He plunged it into the phial, turned it over and began to draw the deadly
    fluid in the hypodermic. 
    
    
    Hearing movement in the room, Ray drifted back toward consciousness.
    "Benny? That you, love?" he murmured sleepily. 
    
    
    Ranieri froze, shooting a desperate glance over his shoulder at the bathroom
    door as the doorknob rattled. He looked back at the man lying helpless
    in the bed - he had to keep him quiet long enough to inject the IV! "Shhh,
    I'm here," he whispered, as he moved toward the plastic tubing. 
    
    
    "Benny? You don't sound... you're not Benny!" Ray exclaimed, as Ranieri
    moved close enough for him to focus on. "Benny!" 
    
    
    In the bathroom, Fraser's heart tore in two at the frantic cry. He pounded
    frantically on the door. He tried to brace himself to try to kick it
    open, but there wasn't enough room to maneuver. "Let me out of here!"
    he screamed. 
    
    
    The hired assassin carefully removed the hypo and placed the phial back
    in his pocket. He reached for Ray's IV. A low growl sounded behind him;
    it made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 53 - Gilda Lily
    
    
    
    The assassin cursed as Diefenbaker knocked him down and sank his teeth
    into his arm.  They rolled over and over on the floor, their snarling
    struggle punctuated by Benny's desperate shouts from the locked bathroom.
    
    
    	
    Ray watched wide-eyed as Diefenbaker's protective pack instincts played
    out in full throttle.  He heard Benny's anguished cries and hastily searched
    for the nurses' call button.  There was no way he was going to be able
    to get out of this bed. 
    
    	
    His room door burst open and in spilled Welsh, Thatcher and a patrol
    officer. 
    
    	
    "What the...?" Welsh exclaimed.
    
    
    	
    "Dief, enough," Ray commanded weakly.
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 54 - Alanna
    
    
    
    Reluctantly, the wolf backed away from the assassin, never taking his
    eyes from the man writhing in pain on the cold tile floor. 
    
         
    "Lieutenant, I believe this is the bastard that shot me,"  Ray muttered,
    wishing he could tell Dief to finish the job. 
    
    
    Just as Thatcher reached for the handle, the bathroom door exploded off
    its hinges, taking the Inspector with it as it sailed across the room.
    Breathless and wide-eyed with fear, Benny followed the airborne door,
    reaching Ray's bedside in one step. 
    
        
    "Ray...are you..."  he breathed, between gasps.
    
    
         
    "I'm fine, Benny, but I don't think Thatcher is,"  
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 55 - Lee
    
    
    
    The assassin was in custody and, according to Welsh, "singing like a
    bird" about Cartelli, but Ben still couldn't bring himself to go home.
    Tonight might be the last he spent with Ray for...for how long? 
    
    
    The Sword of Damocles arrived shortly after breakfast. 
    
    
    
    "Constable? It's time..."
    
    
    
    "Inspector," Welsh appeared behind her. "You might like to reconsider....
    The Press are downstairs, eager to hear how a bedridden cop, a mountie
    and a wolf just cracked the biggest vice ring in Chicago. Don't you think
    it'd be...inappropriate... for one said hero to be under arrest for deriliction
    of duty...?" 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 56 - Katrina
    
    
    
    "Thank you, Lieutenant, but I think I'm the best judge of this matter."
    
    
    
    Welsh took her by the arm and gently steered her to the door.  "Inspector,
    perhaps we should discuss a little something I like to call public relations...."
    As he shut the door behind him, he waved reassuringly at Ben and Ray.
    
    
    
    Ray looked up at Ben and grinned.  "Hey, alone at last."  He patted the
    bed. "Feel like joining me?" 
    
    
    Ben didn't need to be asked twice.  As he sat down next to Ray, he said,
    "Are you sure you're up to this? 
    
    
    "You wanna find out?"
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 57 - Alanna
    
    
    
    Ben leaned close to his lover, drawing him in a warm, tight embrace as
    Ray hungrily nibbled a path from his ear to collar. 
    
         
    Grunting in mild frustration, the bed-ridden cop slid his hands down
    behind Ben, set on freeing his lover from the worn old sweater. 
    
     
    
    The Mountie smiled at his lover's irritation and thanked whoever created
    backless hospital gowns as he gently rubbed Ray's bare back, giving his
    hips a loving squeeze as he felt the henely being tugged from his jeans.
    Leaning back, he pulled the garment off, never taking his eyes away from
    his handsome Ray. 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 58 - Ann
    
    
    
    Fraser shifted his hold on Ray, sliding his hands under the hospital
    gown to check -- yes, that was it, the feeling he'd missed so much. His
    fingers curled around Ray's erection, greeting a long lost friend with
    their touch. 
    
    
    Ray moaned, and Benny paused to check on him -- Ray's eyes were closed,
    but the look on his face was one of arousal, not pain. Benny continued,
    concerned for Ray's health, concerned that they'd be interrupted, concerned
    about their future, but trying to let it all go, to do what Ray had tried
    to show him, to revel in the feelings. 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 59 - Alanna
    
    
    
    With one last glance toward the door, Ben slid the gown up the smooth
    flesh of Ray's hips.  Feeling a warm hand on his neck, he looked up to
    see Ray smiling at him, eyes glazed over with passion. Benny gazed up
    into those warm brown eyes as he circled the head of his lover's erection
    with his rough tongue, gently teasing the glands with his light touch.
    
    
    
    Ray shuddered at that first touch, the touch he though he'd never feel
    again, and tightened his grip on Benny's nape, trying to hold back the
    orgasm that threatened to overtake him. 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 60 - Katrina
    
    
    
    At the same time that he was using his tongue to caress Ray's cock, Ben
    used one hand to tease at his balls.  The other hand slid up Ray's midriff.
    Barely skimming over the bandages encircling his chest, Ben's fingers
    found Ray's one exposed nipple. 
    
    
    "Oh Jesus, Benny --" Ray gasped.
    
    
    
    Ben stopped immediately.  "Ray, are you all right?" he asked, concerned.
    
    
    
    "Benny, you're not killing me, if that's what you're worried about. 
    But if you stop now, I'm not gonna enjoy living." 
    
    
    With a smile, Ben resumed his gentle strokes.  He was grateful Diefenbaker
    was guarding the door from outside. 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 61 - JanaTX
    
    
    
    "Benny wait."
    
    
    
    Reluctantly Ben let Ray's erection slip from the warmth of his mouth.
    "Am I hurting you Ray?" 
    
    
    "Only in a *good* way Benny," panted Ray trying to erase that concerned
    look from his lover's face. 
    
    
    "I just want to feel more of you.  It's been so long and after all you're
    the one who's a little over dressed right now if you get my drift," Ray
    replied with a mischievous twinkle in his eye accompanied by a wiggle
    of his hips. 
    
    
    Quickly stripping down to his boxers Ben decided to give Ray a little
    show.  He started . . . 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 62 - Desi -  "... SHOW FOR ME, I WILL SHOW FOR YOU"
    
    
    
    ...by placing a chair before the door to the room, then turned on the
    portable radio Ray's brother-in-law had left behind.  Finding "Sledgehammer"
    playing, Ben began to undulate and dance losing himself in the rhythm
    and his desire to pleasure his lover encouraging him.  "Ooooh Studley
    Doright that's more like it."  His boxers had come off and he'd flung
    them at Ray.  He moved in seductive ways; in suggestive poses; thrusting
    his hips; touching himself and brushing teasingly close to his lover,
    arousing both himself and Ray.  Ending by straddling his lover for a
    lap dance.  "Happy birthday lover boy."   
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 63 - Lee
    
    
    
    Ray gaped up in amazement at this newly-liberated lover. "My God, Benny
    - you *on* something?!" 
    
    
    Ben laughed - a glorious sound that tingled through every nerve-ending
    Ray possessed. "Freedom!" He ground out huskily. "I'm on freedom, Ray.
    To be myself; to be with you. To *love* you!" 
    
    
    He turned gracefully on the bed, still cautious of Ray's condition, and
    nestled his head against a sweat-soft thigh. Taking Ray's throbbing cock
    into his mouth, he sighed around it as he felt warm lips close over his
    own aching flesh.... 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 64 - Katrina
    
    
    
    Ben gently ran his hands up and down Ray's legs, bringing him closer
    to climax with each stroke.  He raised his grip to Ray's ass and held
    him tightly as he came; he felt his own orgasm build until he couldn't
    control himself any longer. 
    
    
    He sat up and laid down again, taking Ray carefully in his arms.  "Happy
    birthday," he whispered, kissing Ray's throat. 
    
    
    "I only have one thing to say, Benny ..." Ray said sleepily, snuggling
    closer. 
    
    
    "What's that?" Ben ran his hand slowly up and down Ray's spine.
    
    
    
    "Just wait and see what we do on *your* birthday."
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 65 - Desi -  The Birthday Suit
    
    
    
    "By the way, thanks for dressing for the occassion.  I like your *birthday
    suit*."  Ray chuckled, but stopped abruptly when Ben became still, like
    a startled animal sensing danger... the doorknob rattled. 
    
    
    Ben's natural state was not something he wanted to share with others.
    Ray smiled at the panicked expression on his trapped mountie's face as
    Ben's eyes darted from his mate, to the door, then back to Ray. 
    
    
    The rattling became worried rappings and calls.  Ray pointed to the bathroom.
    "I'll take care of it.  Go, go, go!" Fraser gathered his clothes, brushed
    a kiss to Ray and fled. 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 66 - Ann
    
    
    
    The rattlings of the door became more insistent, and a voice called out
    -- Welsh's voice. "Vecchio! You all right?!" 
    
    
    "Fraser!" Ray hissed, knowing full well that the Lieutenant would break
    the door in at any moment. "I'm okay, Lieutenant!" He hollered, hoping
    to stall the man off a few more moments. 
    
    
    Fraser reappeared, hastily dressed, hair askew, and grabbed the chair
    out  from under the doorknob just as Welsh kicked at it. 
    
    
    With no resistance, Welsh's foot flew up, and the man fell forwards into
    the room, landing on his hands and knees before the Mountie. 
    
    
    "Oh dear. Hello, Leftenant."
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 67 - Desi - Recap
    
    
    
    Welsh hastily stood, shaking off Fraser's help.  Seeing Fraser's sweater
    was on backwards, he decided he didn't want to know the details.  He
    couldn't resist.  "You look flushed.  You need the nurse?" 
    
    
    "No!"  responded two voices.
    
    
    
    "You're a lucky man.  Ranieri's never failed.  Feds have wanted this
    guy for a long time.  Your witness Winslow's scheduled to reappear in
    court tomorrow.  Cartelli's in a world of hurt.  Not only on Grayson's
    murder, but Ranieri's been singing an interesting tune too.  Oh and Fraser...
    Thatcher's seeing things differently now.  You're not under arrest."
    
    
    
    "Thank-you."
    
    
    
    "Consider it Vecchio's birthday present."
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 68 - Katrina
    
    
    
    Welsh turned an appraising look on the two men.  "Get some rest, Vecchio.
    You'll have a lot of reports waiting when you get back."  He looked at
    Fraser.  "Your sweater's backwards."  Shaking his head, he closed the
    door behind him. 
    
    
    "Oh dear."  Blushing, Ben pulled his sweater off.  He sat on the edge
    of the bed and put it back on properly. 
    
    
    Ray leaned back against the pillows and looked out the window.  "We blew
    the door off *that* closet, didn't we?" 
    
    
    Ben reached over and gently forced his head around.  "Ray, I love you.
    I'm not ashamed of that." 
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 69 - Gilda
    
    
    
    Ray turned troubled hazel-green eyes to his lover. "I know you're not
    ashamed.  *I'm* not ashamed of *you*.  I'm worried, Benny." He closed
    his eyes. "I'm worried about reactions, and the stress they could put
    on our relationship." 
    
    
    Ben took hold of Ray's hand. "Your mother seems all right with it. And
    just now, Leftenaut Welsh did not appear disgusted." 
    
    
    "Ah, Benny, Benny, Benny." Ray's voice was sad. "You couldn't handle
    'us' when it was a secret.  How will you now that the whole world knows
    it?" 
    
    
    Ben felt a stab of guilt.  He had some serious fence-mending to do. 
    
    
    
    -----------------------------------------
    
    
    
    Part 70 - Gilda
    
    
    
    "Ray."
    
    
    
    Ben reached out and touched his lover's face.  Ray's eyes opened and
    Ben looked steadily into them. 
    
    
    "I want to explain." He took a deep breath. "I was...overwhelmed.  By
    a great many things.  My passionate love for a man was not the image
    of a Mountie that had been drilled ino me since childhood.  And...the
    intensity of  emotion frightened me.  I had no model to draw on.  My
    family was...reserved." He squeezed Ray's hand. "But I want to forge
    ahead by your side." 
    
    
    Golden/green pools shimmered, and they embraced, certain that their love
    would stand forever. 


End file.
